la reina del baile
by AAPD1095
Summary: 5 amigas con personalidades totalmente opuestas son nombradas como candidatas a reina del baile pero un asesino en serie busca a chicas jovenes por los alrededores sembrando el terror en ellas cuando empiezan a desaparecer una por una.
1. Chapter 1

Nota: los personajes de este fic son de Rumiko Takahashi dejen comentarios este fic si lo terminare y les pido disculpas por el fic amar en tiempos de guerra que también tratare de continuarlo

La reina del baile

_Los últimos reportes indican que a la madrugada del día de ayer se encontró en el bosque el cuerpo de la chica desaparecida de la segundaria seigaku a la cual no habían visto desde hace 2 semanas atrás. Con otros informes…_

La noticia de la chica muerta encontrada en el bosque había alborotado las cosas en la segundaria seigaku, todo el mundo hablaba de un supuesto asesino y miles de cosas más.

-Ashhh son puras estupideces.. Y ahí venia kikio con su filosofía despreocupada de la vida.

-pobre suerte la de esa chica- decía rin.

-como se encontraran sus padres deben estar destrozados- convino sango

-mmm- no pude articular palabra alguna lo único que rondaba mi mente en ese momento es quien había sido tan cruel para asesinarla de esa manera- sayuri no tenía problemas con nadie, era buena estudiante y no había tenido novio –que ella recordara claro-

-Kagome chan no vas a opinar nada respecto al tema -me dijo rin

-es muy extraño lo que le paso-dije sonando lo más tranquila que pude aparentar- pero uno nunca sabe detrás de esa apariencia inocente lo que puede ocultar

-bueno no hay que preocuparnos por lo que le halla pasado total no somos policías ni nada por el estilo – dijo kikyo desinteresadamente

-ja! Pero si nos pasa alguna de nosotras- dijo sango con voz preocupada

-que nos puede pasar a nosotras si somos unas chicas responsables y no andamos por ahí de noche jajajaja- dijo sarcásticamente

-vámonos a clases mejor no quiero q me pongan inasistente- dijo rin caminando hacia el salón

_Al terminar las clases se les agradece venir a todos los estudiantes a la cancha de futbol del instituto para la elección de las candidatas a reina del baile de graduación._

_-ashhh_ y yo que quería salir temprano hoy- dijo sango un tanto fastidiada

-ojala hayan votado por mi ya que merezco ganar esa corona- dijo kikyo muy presumidmente

-aja pero de que te sirve ganar la corona y ser reina si no tiene al rey perfecto –dije yo para fastidiarla un poco

-jajajajja kagome querida eso no es problema-dijo mirando al chico que había llegado días atrás al instituto, al ver su mirada la segui y me encontré con un chico irresistible que miraba fastidiadamente al director mientras este daba su discurso.

-de verdad esto es una pérdida de tiempo- dijo sango desesperadamente

-pero calmate que de seguro kikyo querra que estemos aquí para cuando la nombren de candidata adularla y darle la atención que necesita- dijo rin haciendo una reverencia. A esto kagome,sango, riendo a carcajadas.

-tan graciosas o mas bien envidiosas de que no tienen oportunidad como yo-dijo kikyo corriendo la vista.

-no puedo creerlo miren a kagura coqueteándole al chico nuevo –dijo kikyo con los ojos abiertos. Inmediatamente todas volteamos a ver la escena de kagura haciéndole ojitos al chico nuevo y cruzando sus piernas descarademente.

-pero se dan cuenta de que no la esta mirando verdad claro el no tendría ojos para mirar a esa descarada si hace dos semanas corto con el pobre naraku por gusto.- dijo kikyo con risa burlona

-bueno lo que haga o dehje de hacer no es nuestro problema además no se que hago aquí ya es tarde y yo soy la que vive mas lejos del instituto-dije desesperada de sus conversaciones sin sentido y pensando en el asesino.

_Ahora las candidatas a reina del baile por votación son:_

_En primer lugar con 35% de los votos KAGOME HIGURASHI_

_-_estaba sumida en mis pensamientos cuando escuche mi nombre seguido de aplausos y palabras de felicitaciones , y como rin me dirigía al escenario casi a rastras-

El director me felicito y me dirigí al centro del escenario todavía sin poder creerlo

_En segundo lugar con el 20% de los votos KIKYO KUMITZO_

Kikyo salto de su asiento rápidamente mientras sonreía y lanzaba besos a los que la aplaudían, al llegar al escenario no pude evitar ver cómo me miraba con aires de superioridad, pero al mismo tiempo de envidia, tal vez por haber recibido más votos pero me daba igual.

_en tercer lugar con 15% kagura __Syuichiroh_

kagura subió al escenario hasta mas emocionada de kikyo en un momento crei que le alegraba ser candidata pero al ver a kikyo note un roce entre ambas que me dio escalofríos.

_En cuarto lugar con 15% de los votos SANGO _TAKESHI

Sango subió lentamente al escenario con una sonrisa algo forzada. Al llegar a mi lado le tendí la mano y le brinde una sonrisa despreocupada.

_en quinto lugar con 15% de los votos __Kunimitsu rin_

rin sonrió y cuando se acerco a sango y a mí no pude evitar reír cuando paso su mano por su cuello haciendo un gesto de muerte.

_Aquí tienen a sus 5 candidatas no olviden votar por su preferida como verán la competencia esta fuerte no olviden dar lo mejor de si chicas, ahora ya se pueden retirar a sus hogares._

¡Al fin! Termino todo este circo ya me puedo ir tranquila- dijo sango suspirando

-si mmm yo vere si agarro el autobús a tiempo no quiero llegar tan tarde-dije acompañándola a la salida del campus

En ese momento se nos adelanto kagura y nos dijo con un tono de voz creído- les deseo suerte chicas aunque todos saben que yo voy a ganar cueste lo que cueste.

-aquellas palabras crearon en nosotras un sentimiento de temor, mire a sango y ella me respondió moviendo la cabeza en un gesto desaprobatorio.

-sigamos adelante total no tenemos muchas oportunidades-me dijo ella para tranquilizarme

-pero aunque no me interesara ganar me sentía en peligro por haber sido la candidata con mas votos- le dije a sango

-sango me dijo si nos quitamos del camino no pasara nada despreocúpate y tratemos de alcanzar el autobús – me dijo corriendo.


	2. la gota que reboso el vaso

La reina del baile

Capitulo 2 la gota que reboso el vaso

Era fin de semana y nos habíamos amontonado en el mercedes plateado de los padres de kikyo y nos dirigíamos a la twister´pizza el sitio para adolecentes del momento.

Yo iba en la parte trasera del auto con rin y adelante Iván sango y kikyo, las cuales estaban discutiendo como era habitual.

-puedes bajarle a la música- le decía sango a kikyo- intento aprenderme mi papel. Dijo mostrándole el guion n sus manos.

Akitoki dirigía una obra llamada _sonrisas y lágrimas _la producción de primavera del club de teatro, la obra se iba a presentar la noche del viernes del fin de semana del baile, dando inicio a la temporada.

Por supuesto kikyo era la protagonista marnie trapp aunque no tenia absolutamente nada de monja.

Sango hacia el papel secundario pero le estaba poniendo más empeño de lo normal.

-Ojala me dieran un premio por dedicarme tanto a todo lo que hago, tal vez gane como reina del baile creo que lo merezco por todo lo bueno que he hecho para el instituto, no se hubieran ganado esos premios y trofeos de natación y tennis si no hubiese sido por mi gran dedicación. –decía sango mas para sí misma.

-cariño, ganaras el premio a la modestia, seguro-le respondió kikyo con una risa sarcástica.

Si quisiera ganar un concurso de modestia lo haría soy la mejor en casi todos los terrenos-replico sango- mire de reojo a rin y esta puso los ojos en blanco.

Kikyo aparco cerca del restaurante- cerrad las puertas- nos advirtió kikyo y salto del carro.

-Desde luego- murmuro rin mientras salía- no queremos que lo roben por dios. Al menos pasaría una semana antes de que le compren otro.

Me reí para mis adentros. No supe reaccionar de otra manera ante la mordacidad de rin.

El restaurante estaba hasta los topes. Nos costó encontrar una mesa para cinco. Cuando lo logramos, en un rincón casi escondido pasaron siglos hasta que viniera una mesera a atendernos, cuando llego la pizza cada una agarro su trozo.

-oigan ¿alguien ha pensado siquiera en el discurso que tendremos que dar ante todo el instituto?-dijo rin acordándose de las palabras del director.

Todas nos quedamos calladas es cierto ninguna de nosotras habíamos pensado en eso la idea simplemente quedo en el olvido. Había mucha tensión en el aire así que se me ocurrió una idea un poco loca.

Bueno ya que al parecer ninguna de nosotras ha pensado en el discurso ¿qué tal si cada una hace el discurso de la otra? Propuse.

Todas quedaron perplejas-evite una risa interna y dije- vamos será divertido.

De acuerdo dijo kikyo- yo haré el de sango.

Echo la cabeza hacia atrás y se coloco el cabello detrás de las orejas tal como lo hacía sango. Después apretó la mandíbula, tal como hacia sango cuando estaba competitiva o sea, casi siempre.

Todas empezamos a reír, sango empezó a reír mas aun como si fuera muy divertido aunque todas sabíamos que le estaba sentando como un tiro.

Hola-comenzó kikyo- me llamo sango takeshi ¡yee!- y agito el puño en el aire en señal de victoria.

Y bueno-prosiguió kikyo – es obvio que me merezco ser la próxima reina del baile por todas las medallas que ganado me considero una triunfadora y bla bla bla

Todas aplaudimos kikyo hizo una reverencia y volvió agitar el puño en el aire luego se sentó.

Automáticamente observe la cara de sango y en ella se posaba una gran sonrisa mas sin embargo estaba roja supongo que de la rabia.

De acuerdo-sango se levanto de golpe y sus ojos echaban chispas- me toca a mi voy a hacer el discurso de kikyo.

Empecé a pensar que en el fondo no había sido una idea muy bien acertada – chicas es solo un juego no es nada personal no hablen tan…-pero sango me interrumpió de golpe.

-me llamo kikyo kumitzo-prosiguió sango. Lanzando su cabello hacia atrás como lo hacía kikyo.-bueno tengo que darles las gracias por haber votado por mi claro que me lo merecía tengo el mejor rostro, el mejor cuerpo, el mejor cabello, y sobre todo la mejor personalidad mimada y orgullosa de todo el instituto sí que, es seguro que yo seré la reina.

Ahora le tocaba a kikyo simular que estaba divertida.

¿Qué tal lo he hecho?-pregunto sango mirando a kikyo.

-ehh bueno-dije yo empezándome a preocupar-quizás deberíamos ter….

Me llamo rin kunimitzu- dijo kikyo – enseguida me llene de rabia por dos cosas, la primea había sido interrumpida 2 veces, y la segunda porque demonios tuve que proponer el maldito juego.

Kikyo prosiguió imitando a rin agarrándose un mechón de cabellos y dándole vueltas en el dedo.- y mmm bueno… soy pobre-kikyo imitaba la forma lenta de hablar de rin.

-yo emm quería preparar un discurso pero no puedo…-quería que kikyo parara, observe a rin y vi sus ojos aguados por las lagrimas que luchaban por salir. Cuando me disponía detener el discurso de kikyo ya era demasiado tarde.

-porq he estado deprimida ya que mi primer amor el chico al que le entregue mi virginidad me dejo por otra.- kikyo se había levantando mirando a rin con una mirada que no podía describir. Todas nos quedamos estáticas ya que medio restaurante había oído semejante discurso.

-sin poder evitarlo rin salió corriendo del restaurante con los ojos llenos de lagrimas- mira a kikyo con la mirada más fuerte que pude y sin poder evitarlo Salí detrás de rin.

Cerca del restaurante había una playa llamada lunalive siempre estaba sola de noche y sabia que rin iría allí ya que lo hace cuando tiene problemas.

-me quite los zapatos de tacón y corrí hasta hallarla sentada en la arena en posición fetal y con La cara llena de lagrimas

- rin que sucede porque saliste corriendo así del restaurante- le dije y me senté a su lado a la vez que me abrazaba y colocaba su cabeza en mi pecho.

-kagome no puedo creer lo que dijo kikyo, yo creí que era mi amiga y ahora seguro mañana todo el instituto sabrá que seshomaru rompió conmigo-

-ya rin eso suele suceder además el no te merecía un hombre tan frio como el no merece a un pan de dios como tu rin, eres muy hermosa y puedes tener al chico que quieras- le dije para tranquilizarla mientras acariciaba sus cabellos.

Kagome advirtió que rin estaba muy afectada, hacía dos años que salía con seshomaru, y se preguntaba que podría haber pasado, probablemente nunca lo sabría de boca de rin no solía hablar mucho de sus problemas.

-es fácil para ti decirlo kagome- se acostó en mis piernas y me miro el rostro – eres hermosa, inteligente y aunque tienes mucho carácter-ambas reímos al comentario- los hombres te llueven. solo que no sé porque nunca has aceptado a ninguno- la simple pregunta me hizo pensar ¿Por qué en los 5 años de instituto que llevaba no había salido formalmente con nadie?¿ni había tenido un novio al que presentar a sus amigas o a sus padres ? pues era casi obvio .

-pues fíjate rin que espero al chico que me haga sentir sensaciones únicas,-le dije como si fuera mi sueño- con el que me sienta cómoda, uno que no busque un cuerpo nada mas sino una relación, y sobre todo-dije mirando a la luna que estaba justo arriba de nosotras- que me ame y me comprenda-finalice mirando a rin de nuevo con una sonrisa.

-está muy bien kagome-dijo rin poniendo un dedo sobre la barbilla-pero solo por el hecho de tu carácter dudo mucho que un chico te soporte- la mire con una ceja levantada y inmediatamente nos echamos a reír en la arena.

Pero nuestras risas fueron interrumpidas por unas voces masculinas que venían hacia nosotras.


End file.
